Another Twisted Trinity Blood
by Karin-chan51
Summary: Same as a twisted trinity blood. I AM KARIN-CHAN55 I JUST 4GOT MY PASS. it's all explained in the story. Rated T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I'm Karin-chan55 okz, and i 4got my user and pass so i had to make this one. But this version is diffrent but it still has Elizabeth and Kimberly. I know it's short but I'm still working on it sooo just give me a little while until i can catch up to it. Thank you!!  


* * *

"Elizabeth, are you sure you know where you are going?" Kimberly was nervous, hand on the holster, and ready to pull her gun out at any threat. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, "I'm positive. This is where we leave for the outer world. The Empress even said to go this way."

My eyes darted around the darkness, trying to find other people, because it was silent and we are not good in very quiet places. We weren't used to something like that. Most places Kimberly and I go to, there is a lot of bullets followed by the sound from the gun shot, piercing through the air. If it's to quiet, like now for example, we'd might jump off the edge.

It was morning when we got to the other world. I put on a long sleeved, blue dress that covered the top of my feet, black shoes, and a hat that covers the back of my head, but my wavy, black hair still a bit longer than it. Kimberly, on the other hand, was dressed in normal Terran clothing, since she didn't have to cover up from the sun and take pills that make you feel sick just so you can take two steps outside of your home.

"Now we wait for um…" Kimberly held up a piece of paper with red ink scribbled over it, "a Father Nightroad and Ion Fortuna." I froze then stole the card from her. "We are going to be watched by _him?_" My voice hiked up a octave or two but I didn't care. The last time I was in Father Nightroad's care, I nearly had to be rushed to the hospital from his clumsiness.

"Deep breaths, Elizzy," she smirked, watching as the carriages (yes very old-fashioned town) rode past, Kimberly making a face every time they passed. It was going to be a long time before he came.

When Father Nightroad showed up, Kimberly was picking at the hem of her sweater and I was propped up against our baggage, half asleep, jolting up when I heard his heave footsteps.

"Sorry we are late. Got caught up in something," he laughed nervously. I stood up at looked up at Abel, "Good evening, Father Nightroad."

He squinted at me, getting way to close for my liking then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, "Miss Elizabeth! How have you been?" Father Nightroad grinned down at me and I gave him a blank look back, "Please put me down." Abel dropped me to my feet and I brushed myself off.

"Hello, Father, I'm Kimberly. Kimberly Snow." Father grinned at Kimberly, also, and held his hand out to her and she just stared at it until he let it drop to his side then cleared his throat. "Ladies, this is Ion Fortuna, Ion, this is Miss Elizabeth and Miss Kimberly." I looked at Ion and he seemed like he was the same age as me. He had blonde hair and red eyes and he was about 4'' taller than me. "Hello," he spoke so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him, but I saw Kimberly nod to him, so I just nodded also.

It was going to be a long mission.


	2. BIOS of Kimberly and Elizabeth

**_Elizabeth Marie Blanchett_: **  
Born- October 31st, 3095 B.C.  
Crush- (of course) Ion Fortuna  
Friends- Kimberly Ann Snow  
Race- Methuselah vampire  
Siblings- Esther Renee Blanchett (YAYYY I ADDED HER THIS TIME made up the middle name though o.o)  
Parents- None  
Other- Elizabeth looks like a fifteen-year-old girl, but in 3095 B.C. she caught a virus, turning her into a methuselah vampire. On her sixteenth birthday, (she was fully changed by then) her parents were killed. In 2005, Elizabeth just turned 1090 years old and she was wondering the streets, dodging the humans as they walked by, when she ran into Kimberly. They became friends instatly and Elizabeth found out they were looking for the same person. **Quiet and shy.**  
Description- Dark, red eyes black hair that reaches waist, curly at the end. Pale

**_Kimberly Ann Snow_:  
**Born- September 19th, 1994  
Crush- (had to) Abel Nightroad  
Friends- Elizabeth Marie Blanchett  
Race- crusnik vampire  
Siblings- none  
Parents- none  
Other- Kimberly used to have everything, but when Radu, a methuselah vampire, ruined her perfect life, it was torn to peices until she met Elizabeth, who slowly, helped her bring her life back. She knows she has parents somewhere but doesn't really know where to find them. **Sometimes loud.  
**Description- light grey eyes, red in crusnik form. Straight brown hair, usually wears it up, that reaches to middle of her back. Tanish.

OMG OMG OMG I CHANG ION, ABEL, AND ESTHER!!!!!!!!!! I'm such a bad person o.o

Abel- he now 17 has short silver hair and blue eyes still a crusnik

Ion- he now looks 16 still a methuselah he now has black hair but still has red eyes (shhhhh :P)

Esther- she now looks 15 long blond hair and blue eyes methuselah

Aren't i a genius!!! If you wanna see what they look like go to . (my website and pretend Ion's eyes are red not dark blue and Esthers aren't black lol)


End file.
